The present invention relates to a microphone holder. In particular, the present invention relates to a microphone holder in which the microphone is held inside a microphone casing so as to be able to electrically connect to an outer component via a connecting terminal.
Conventionally, for example, a microphone is provided in a casing of a mobile phone and a transceiver, and a microphone holder is used for holding the microphone in a predetermined position. From the viewpoint of required functions, the microphone holder must maintain electrical contact between the microphone and the outer component such as a printed circuit board and must hold the microphone tightly. For that purpose, a microphone holder 50, as shown in FIG. 4 showing a conventional microphone holder, which can contain the microphone inside the microphone holder and can electrically connect the microphone and the outer section is proposed in, for example, Japanese Application No. Hei 10-178285.
The microphone holder 50 as shown in FIG. 4 comprises a rubber holder having approximately the same internal circumferential shape as the external circumferential shape of the microphone 51, a circumferential section 54 able to accept the rubber holder 52, a plurality of supporting plate section 55 provided on the bottom end of the circumferential section 54, a pair of foot sections 57 extending downward from the bottom end of the circumferential section 54 and which can be engaged with the outer section 56. On the bottom end of the rubber holder 52, an engaging projection part 59 is provided so as to be able to be engaged with a hole 55A provided on each supporting plate 55. An operation of attaching a microphone 51 to the microphone holder 50 is performed such that a microphone 51 is contained in a rubber holder 52, each engaging projection part 59 is engaged in a hole 55A, and a rib 61 of a front casing 60 pushes the top surface of the rubber holder 52.
However, in such a microphone holder 50, the structure of the microphone holder 50 not only becomes complicated, but there is also an disadvantage in that a plurality of components must be assembled so as to hold the microphone 51 tightly. Also, in order to achieve the electrical connectivity between the microphone 51 and the outer section 56, connecting operations such as soldering are inevitably required, and this connecting operation is disadvantageously burdensome. Furthermore, the rubber holder 52 and the circumferential section 54 have a space penetrating along the axial direction; thus, there is a disadvantage, called sound-leakage in which the sound input from the top surface of the microphone 51 leaks downward.
This invention was made in consideration of solving the above problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a microphone holder which can tightly hold a microphone located inside the holder casing while maintaining the electrical contact between the microphone and the predetermined outer section favorably so as to be able to attach the microphone to the holder casing easily.
In order to achieve above the object, a microphone holder of the present invention comprises a holder casing having an opening section in one end of which holder casing a microphone can be inserted and a microphone fall-off prevention section for holding the microphone, a connecting terminal supported by the holder casing so as to electrically connect the microphone inside the holder casing and a predetermined outer section. By this structure, it is possible to tightly hold the microphone inserted in the holder casing while maintaining the electrical connectivity between the microphone and the external section; thus, the disadvantages, such as a fall-off of a microphone from the holder casing, can be avoided effectively.